


I Like Your Shirt

by Tealroots



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, i forgot where I originally got this idea, nerds, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Whereas Patrick and Gerard meet when Gerard awkwardly tries to compliment the shirt Patrick is wearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to draw art based on this one shot but I have no talent lmao. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Idk if I'll make this into a full-on story but for now it's a one-shot

  "I dunno, I mean, in the animated movie Batman beats Superman??" He paused, thought for a bit, then continued on with his rambling, "Well, not _entirely_ but—"

   Messing around with a pencil in his right hand, arms propped up to the table, Gerard sighed.

  Dallon's ranting about Batman going up against Superman gave Gerard a headache, which was odd considering he was always around Dallon.

  He and Dallon always went out to rant about comics or talk about all things "nerd," etc. With this information, you'd expect that headaches happened often for Gerard, yet they didn't.

  "I'd rather not get involved in this," he sighed, rubbing a finger on his temple.

  The taller man rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, alright." He stood up from his chair and shoved his hands down his coat pockets, "I'll see you later, Gerard."

  Gerard waved a hand absently, "Yeah, yeah. Later, Dallon."

  Dallon moved to place a quick little kiss to Gerard's cheek, then—exactly like a dude in an action movie walking off from an epic explosion—continued along down the road.

  Gerard rolled his eyes and may or may not have blushed a tad bit, even though this was a regular Dallon thing that he had made a habit of doing.

  Gerard stood up from his chair, deciding to look around the comic store to buy something. After all, he did just spend about two hours in there without buying anything. The least he could do was buy more comics, and then get super into a series and end up hoarding a whole shitload of them over at his place. Which, was like, totally not what was going on at his house already.

  Gerard shuddered.

  He should really get to cleaning up his mess of a house, maybe giving away a few comics here and there?

  Hah. How about no.

  Those things were his life.

  Most people would say it's a sad life, but it was honestly better than facing reality.

  "Captain Marvel.." he muttered. "Well, why not?"

  By the time Gerard had searched the whole store, he knew he was going to be spending a whole load of money for the sake of comics.

  As he moved to pay for his fuckload of comics, a guy with strawberry blonde hair, a trucker hat, and some sideburns—which suited him, surprisingly—looked at Gerard in a bit of awe, his eyes wide and an ocean of blue and green. 

  Gerard stopped in his tracks.

  The young boy had his arms crossed over his chest and his hip cocked off to the side. He couldn't have been any younger than Gerard.

  "That's a whole lot of comics," he'd said.

  Gerard scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock."

  "Fuck off, Watson," Mister Trucker Hat retorted.

  The boy let his arms fall from his chest to reveal a Ziggy Stardust t-shirt, and Gerard's pupils dilated.  

  But, before Gerard could say anything—which due to the fact that he was shy, it wasn't gonna happen unless he worked up the courage to, somehow—the young boy went off to search another part of the store, leaving Gerard to his thoughts.

  His thoughts mainly paraded him with ideas of complimenting Trucker Hat's shirt, which showed off the kid's awesome music taste. But then again, ehhh.  

  Again, Gerard would've said something to compliment Mister Trucker Hat's shirt, but then again, how could he? Even though he'd managed to work up a response to the boy's obvious dialogue, he couldn't possibly carry out a conversation, nor give him props on his shirt. Especially since whenever Gerard did do so to another person, they either didn't hear him or ignored him, which left him awkwardly standing there.

  That was never any fun.

  He shrugged to himself and went to pay for the comic books he'd picked out. He took his bags and saw that Trucker Hat was leaving the store. Maybe Gerard should confront him? Maybe he'd get a smile from Trucker Hat for having the courtesy to compliment his shirt.

  Maybe.

  Nothing seemed very much wrong about Gerard's plan, though.

  Yet.

  Before he knew it, Gerard was out the door, following Trucker Hat to wherever he was going.

  At first, everything seemed to be fine, it wasn't anything weird when you glanced at it. Though, after a while, it was obvious some people started to give off weird looks as Gerard had followed Trucker Hat for a long while, now that he thought about it.

  Oh dear god, Gerard was totally coming off as creepy.

  People probably thought Gerard was some kind of predator or killer, whatever most sane people would think, really.

  Gerard realized Patrick had actually taken a couple glances at Gerard during most of the walk, so, by now, Patrick would think he was in some serious shit.

  This... This wasn't how Gerard planned things out. _Fuck_.

  Gerard had just casually and positively wanted to compliment this kid's shirt, but he definitely went _too_ fucking _far_. Now that he thought about it more, following him was quite the bad idea as well.

  Congratulations on smarts, Gerard. You gosh darn figured it out after everyone else had already started to take notice. How fucking fabulous.

 _Maybe I should turn back_ , thought Gerard.

  ~~Oops. Too late.~~

  Ya done fucked up.

  "Why the fuck are you following me?"

  Gerard was at a loss for words.

  "I'll Fucking call the cops on you right now if you don't leave, you fucking creep!"

  "I love your shirt!" Gerard blurted.

  Trucker Hat did quite a double-take.

  "What?"

  "I-I said..." Gerard started to say. "I-I love your shirt."

  Trucker Hat glanced down at his shirt.

  "Thanks? Yknow, maybe you should marry it," he'd said, and in a sudden change of events, he pulled his shirt off and threw it over to Gerard, who somehow caught it, even with the bag of comics he had.

  He ended up with the bag hitting his face pretty hard, but, at least the shirt was safe.

  Gerard noticed the boy had another shirt on him—a Prince one. " _What the fuck_? You have another shirt? _Why_?"

  "Yknow, just incase someone randomly wants my shirt," Trucker Hat snorted.

  "Okay, a second ago, you said I was creep and now you're just conversing with me all of a sudden. How does that even _work_?"

  Trucker Hat shrugged. Gerard clutched the shirt close, "Yknow as a complete creep, I'll totally treasure this forever," Gerard snarked. "Got any extra?"

  To Gerard's amusement, he pulled off his Prince shirt to reveal another shirt—one with Nat King Cole—under, then tossed the Prince one over to Gerard, Gerard catching it—somehow—once again.

  "Only for creeps like you. Jesus Christ, dude, like, get your own fucking shirts. I'm running out of things to give you."

  "But I didn't even ask for any of this," Gerard protested.

  "Well I didn't ask you to follow me to just compliment my Bowie shirt but look where we are now."

  "I'm sorry I'm socially awkward!"

  "Don't apologize it's all cool," Trucker Hat stuck his tongue out at Gerard playfully.

  Gerard blinked.

  He couldn't believe something like this was actually happening.  

  "Okay wow, uhm... You can have your shirts back, yknow."

  "Keep em," Trucker Hat suggested.

  "Why the fuck did you even have three shirts on?"

  "Didn't I explain this already?"

  Gerard scoffed, "I meant for you to give me a _real_ answer!"

  " _Fine_ ," Patrick agreed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

  " _Thank you_."

  "I couldn't decide what shirt I wanted to wear today, so I wore them all," Trucker Hat said.

  "Aren't _you_ a fucking _dork_?"

  "Harassing me, aren't you? I can still call the cops, yknow," Trucker Hat warned. "And why ya being such a hypocrite when you've got a whole shitload of comics with you?"

  Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, you got me there. But, yknow, I'm actually really sorry about being a creepy ass cashew and following you around and shit. If you still think I'm creepy, I can totally go, but I mean, otherwise, I'd like to get to know you more," said Gerard, messing with the fabric of his new shirts given to him by a stranger.

  "Surprisingly, I kinda wanna get to know you, too. It's fucking ridiculous how this is actually happening. Only stupid shit like this happens in movies."

  "Yeah, I know," Gerard chuckled, "Uhm, anyway, I'm Gerard Way."

  A smile played on Trucker Hat's lips, which was just about the cutest thing ever.

  "Yeah? Well, I'm Patrick Stump. And I've officially just declared myself the friend of a random street creep."

  "Consider yourself lucky that I'm actually just a really weird dude," Gerard giggled.

  "Yknow... A while ago my mom made me business cards with my number on it," said Patrick, pulling one out of his pocket. "It's funny because I barely have any friends who would actually call me, but, here ya are," he handed the card to Gerard.

  "That's weirdly convienient," Gerard remarked.

  " _Right?_ "

  "But why carry them around if you don't need them?"

  Patrick shrugged, "Special occasions I guess?"

  Gerard giggled. 

  "Well, anyway, I'll definitely call you, nerd."

  "I'll be waiting on that, creep."


End file.
